Rival's love
by Sunday Mouri
Summary: ChikaNari. Yaoi. Lemon. Hati-hati ya :)


Chapter 1

Declaimer: Sengoku basara mouri motonari dan chosokabe motochika dari CAPCOM.

* * *

><p>Mouri POV<p>

Aku terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang membuatku menyesal sampai mati.

'sialan… kenapa aku bermimpi seperti ini' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi apartemenku dan membasuh muka dengan air dingin pagi agar aku tetap terbangun. Ku lihat pantulan diriku di cermin kamar mandi dan bertanya-tanya mengapa waktu 'itu' bisa terjadi padaku.

Aku masih saja mengingat apa yang aku lakukan bersama rivalku chosokabe motochika. Tubuhku gemetar, wajahku panas dan pucat. Sungguh ironis aku mengingat kelakuanku yang hilang kendali seperti itu, aku berharap Tuhan memutar balikkan waktu sekali lagi agar aku tak merasakan rasa malu yang amat besar ini. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang tertulis pukul 06.16 pagi. Aku mengambil handukku dan bersiap-siap utk pergi ke sekolah. "Uhuk…."

Chosokabe POV

'cho…so….kabe…' Aku terbangun oleh mimpiku yang entah mengapa ada suara rivalku mouri motonari disana. Suaranya seperti…. Penuh dengan kegairahan. Aku bediri dari ranjangku dan menuju dapur apartemenku. Aku mengambil secangkir kopi panas dan menyalakan tv utk menonton berita pagi. Semua omongan dari tv tidak aku simak karena pikiranku teralihkan oleh waktu 'itu'.

"Waktu 'itu'…. Ya, waktu 'itu' pasti ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku" gumamku kecil.

Aku seduh kopiku yang panas dan meminumnya dengan pelan dan mematikan tvku. Aku mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian 'itu'. Aku menaruh tanganku di atas kepalaku utk mencoba berpikir mengapa hal itu dapat terjadi padaku. Wajahku memerah dan keringat dingin pun mulai meluncur di sekujur tubuhku. Ku habiskan kopiku dan mandi.

No one POV

Mouri pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa menggunakan alat transfortasi seperti bus dan taksi sedangkan chosokabe menaiki motor ninjanya bersama anggota gengnya. "akh… ma…maaf" kata mouri yang baru saja menyenggol wanita tua yang sedang membawa barang belanjaannya,

"tidak apa-apa, anak muda" jawab wanita tua itu. " biar saya bantu" ucap mouri yang menawarkan bantuan "tidak ade, ade itu wajahnya pucat, kenapa ade tidak beristirahat saja?"

" hah!?" kaget mouri dan dia langsung memegang dahinya yang sudah panas.

"sebaiknya ade istirahat di rumah dulu supaya ade cepat sembuh." Kata wanita tua itu "tidak, aku ada urusan di sekolah dan aku tak bisa menundanya hanya karena demam biasa ini, sini saya bereskan" ucap mouri. Tersenyum sang wanita tua itu dan membiarkan mouri membereskan barang belanjaan tsb.

"terima kasih, ade" ucap terima kasih wanita itu "sama-sama" balas mouri dengan membungkukkan punggungnya.

"hati-hati" ucap wanita tua itu lagi.

Mouri POV

"hosh….hosh….hosh"

'benar apa kata wanita itu' ucapku dalam hati.

"Ughh!"

"Motonari dono!" teriak seorang lelaki yang merupakan ketua klub sepakbola sanada genjiro yukimura dan wakil klubnya sarutobi sasuke

"Motonari dono, tidak apa-apa? Anda pucat sekali" kata yukimura yang sedikit panik. " aku tidak apa-apa uhuk… uhuk" jawab mouri, " engh… sebaiknya motonari dono beristirahat di rum…" ucapan yang yukimura sampaikan padaku terpotong karena aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang menandakan 'stop/berhenti'. "Aku bilang …uhuk!.. aku baik-baik…uhuk….saja… uhuk…uhuk…UHUK!" tubuh gemetar dan nafasku sesak. Panas, ya itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. "Motonari dono!" kata yukimura yang panik dan langsung memegang pundakku

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" ucap sang ketua baseball bermata satu yang bernama date masamune dan wakilnya katakura kojuro. "Masamune dono! Motonari dono sedang sakit. Bisakah anda membantu motonari dono keruang uks?"

"aku…bilang uhuk…aku…baik-baik…saja yuki…uhuk…mura hah" ucap yang terbata-bata karena batukku

"omong kosong! Motonari dono mesti beristirahat agar motonari dono bisa sehat kembali. Aku! Sanada genjiro yukimura! Sebagai teman dekat motonari dono akan membantu motonari dono kapanpun!"

"hng? Tumben mouri sakit!? Yah, gak heran sih. Semua manusia emang kapan pun bisa sakit, apalagi orang yang keras kepala seperti dia sekalipun." Kata date yang sedikit nyindir mouri. "Tch…. Biar aku… sendiri …uhuk…. yukimura." Aku melepaskan tangan yukimura dari pundakku dan berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku tak punya tenaga utk melawan si ular sialan itu. Aku memilih diam daripada membuang-buang tenagaku.

"Motonari dono?"

"Terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku, yuki …uhuk…. mura. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." Kataku utk dapat meyakinkan yukimura.

"Hah…. Emang keras kepala jadi orang. Orang mau ngebantu malah kabur" kata date.

"Danna, ayo kita kekelas. Sudah jam segini loh." Kata sasuke, "I… Iya," yukimura melihat kembali mouri dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Masamune sama. Aku mohon jangan bersikap seperti itu terhadap orang. Bilang saja masamune sama gak niat untuk membantu mouri" kata kojuro yang memberi nasehat utk date.

"Abis menyenangkan sih nyindir salah satu mantan anggota dari pengikut si toyotomi monyet itu kan." Kata masamune yang memajukan bibir atasnya.

"aku sudah memperingati anda, Masamune sama."kata kojuro yang kesal.

"ya ya mak, ade tau kok"

"MASAMUNE SAMA!"

Masih mouri POV

Aku melihat chosokabe berdiri di bagian anak tangga atas, jalan yang selalu kutuju jika aku mau ke kelas. Chosokabe melihatku dengan muka kebingungan, mungkin karena dia melihat wajahku yang pucat pasi, kami berdua saling bertatapan mata. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang bagaikan laut samudera biru dan aku duluan membalikkan mukaku karena pasti wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Aku mempercepat jalanku menuju kelas.

'sial sial sial! Kenapa aku menatap matanya?Semoga saja dia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah ini. Ugh kenapa juga perutku ini? Sakit banget.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Chosokabe POV

"Hei kakak! Tadi itu kakak keren banget menghajar para preman-preman itu" kata anggota gengku.

"Yah mereka duluan yang cari gara-gara sama kakak, ya kan kakak?" ucap anggota gengku yang lain.

Aku tidak menghiraukan omongan gengku karena satu hal yang jadi pusat perhatianku adalah rivalku mouri motonari. Mukanya pucat sekali, apa dia sakit? Aku berharap dia tidak apa-apa. Mouri menaiki anak tangan dengan langkah pelan dan mataku betatapan dengan mata mouri yang berwarna coklat almond miliknya. Dia membalikkan wajahnya yang memerah dan mulai berjalan menuju kekelas. Kelasku dan dia sama, bahkan kita duduk bersamaan.

"kakak? Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu anggota gengku yang khawatir dengan keadaanku yang berdiam diri.

Yah, wajar saja mereka khawatir padaku. Kalau aku bersama gengku, akulah orang yang paling ribut di antara mereka. Hehehe… senangnya punya geng yang peduli banget sama ketuanya.

" Hahaha aku tidak apa-apa kok, bro. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu 'penting'."kataku dengan senyum utk memastikan mereka kalau aku ini baik-baik saja. "Oh! Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu apa yang kakak pikirkan"

"yah gak apa-apa, kok" jawabku dengan senyum lagi

"Long time no see eh, motochika?" aku tahu suara ini. Suara berat dan cool menjadi ciri khas seorang ketua klub baseball dari oshu yaitu date masamune.

"Hei mata picek, Lama gak jumpa. Masih hidup-hidup aja lagi dikau?" kataku yang ingin meramaikan suasana.

"Loe juga Mata dhazal" balas dia

"Wahahahahah…. Anjir loe! Loe kagak ada berubah-ubahnya ya. Masih sama kayak masamune kurang asam. Oh ya, aku dengar kau lagi deket sama anak baru yang rambutnya lurus tuh, kan? Kalo gak salah namanya Shibata katsuie".

"Oh! Lonely man, huh? Ya, kenapa? Dia kesini alasannya sederhana" kata masamune

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Dia mau ngelamar si devil lady buat jadi kekasihnya sekaligus jadi istrinya karena dia pikir nagamasa tidak ada jadi dia punya kesempatan utk mendapatkan hati wanita itu. Tapi sayang, dia di tolak mentah-mentah. Jadi aku dekatin dia buat menghiburnya. Dia memang orang Galauman." Kata masamune yang sedang ngorek-ngorek hidungnya.

"Gak kusangka, dia menyukai gadis yang kepribadiannya yang aneh seperti oichi ya…" kataku 'untung aja aku suka sama mouri' ucapku dalam hati.

"katanya, dia menyukai adik si kepala iblis kampret itu waktu mereka masih kecil. Dan katsuie jatuh cinta pada oichi pada pandangan pertama"

"Date-shi" sahut seorang laki-laki yang berambut lurus pendek dan suara halusnya yaitu Shibata katsuie.

"Oh! Katsuie, what's up?" tanya date

"Aku membuatkan date-shi bekal" kata katsuie yang menyerahkan bekalnya utk date.

"okeh! Makasih katsuie. Nanti aku lajari kau cara memakai bahasa inggris deh" kata date yang senang mendapatkan bekal gratis.

"Oh! Kami kekelas dulu ya Motochika. Semoga kau juga dapat bekal gratis seperti aku." Kata date yang memamerkan kotak bekal pemberian katsuie tadi.

"Iya, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya, mata picek."kataku yang kesal dengan tingkah mata picek tadi. Aku juga gak sudi di bilang mata dhazal. "Semoga saja" gumamku kecil karena 'GAK MUNGKIN' aku mendapatkan bekal gratis dari mouri.

Mouri POV

Aku menuju mejaku yang berada di dekat jendela. Aku menaruh tasku di samping meja dan aku merabahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Saking beratnya kepalaku ini serasa aku pengen mual-mual dan muntah. Aku merasakan ada sentuhan jari telunjuk di bagian pundak kiriku dan aku melirik siapa yang mencolekku. Aku melihat sebuah buku besar tebal berwarna hitam, aku tahu siapa dia tapi terlalu susah bagiku utk mengangkat kepalaku ini. Kupaksakan kepalaku naik dan bertemu dengan sesosok laki-laki betubuh kecil memakai topi besar hitam yaitu otomo sorin. Sorin adalah temanku saat aku bergabung dengan komunitas religius bernama xavism. Ketuanya adalah Xavi guru bahasa inggris tapi karena beliau tidak lagi mengajar disini lagi jadi sorinlah yang mengembangkan komunitas tsb.

"Sunday mouri, tidak apa-apa?" tanya sorin yang kini duduk dikursi chosokabe.

"Sorin, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu" ucapku dgn pelan. Kepalaku masih terasa berat jadi aku membaringkan kepala dengan tangan kanan kiriku.

"Aku lebih suka manggil kamu Sunday mouri daripada mouri saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sunday mouri lemas? Sakit, ya?"tanya mouri.

"Cuma demam biasa saja kok. Gak …Akh! Uhuk uhuk uhuk…." aku mengambil tisu dalam tasku dan melapkan kemulutku yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak air liur. Tiba-tiba tangan sorin menyentuh dahiku utk mengecek temperatur suhu tubuh.

"Uoh… Sunday mouri! Anda demam tinggi loh. Kenapa anda tidak pulang saja?" tanya sorin yang terkejut dengan suhu tubuhku.

"Tidak. Gak apa-apa kok, sorin. Aku baik-baik saja kok uhuk. Aku hanya kepanasan saja" kataku dengan tenang

"tapi tubuh Sunday mouri…."

"AKU BILANG AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, MENGERTI!" teriakku membuat murid-murid sekelasan melihatku dengan terheran mengapa aku teriak-teriak.

"Sunday….. mouri!?"ucap sorin

"maaf sorin. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Moodku lagi buruk…" kataku dengan sisa suaraku yang masih tersisa dan sorin meninggalkanku secepat mungkin. Kepalaku sakit, tenggorokanku serak, perut juga sakitnya minta ampun. Apa yang terjadi sih padaku ini?

Chosokabe POV

Aku memasuki kelas dan melihat mouri teriak. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia berteriak tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat utk mengeluarkan emosinya kepada teman sekomunitasnya. Aku mendekat diam-diam ke meja dan duduk tanpa sapa olehnya. Saat duduk pun dari dalam kepalaku sudah kacau memikirkan kejadian 'itu' apalagi situasi seperti ini. Aku melihat dia yang mulai membaringkan kepalanya yang menghadap jendela. 'Dia sakit?' ucapku dalam hati. Aku ingin memegang dahinya tapi aku takut dia melihatku. Aku memberanikan diriku dan menyentuh dahinya yang sudah berkeringat banyak.

'Panas' gumamku kecil, dia terkejut bukan karena aku menyentuh dahinya tapi dia terkejut oleh suara gumamku.

"cho so ka be?," ucapnya yang terbata-bata.

"kamu tak apa-apa?," ucapku yang nada khawatir

"aku tak apa-apa hah."

"mau minum? Suaramu serak loh jadi ya…." Aku menyerahkan botol aquaku kepadanya dan dia mengambilnya.

"terimakasih," ucapnya dengan suara kecil dan dia langsung meminumnya.

"Ya, sama-sama"

(skip aja ya.)

"Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng" bunyi bel tanda istirahat menghiasi seisi sekolah. Kelas lain yang berada di samping kelasku teriak bahagia karena bel istirahat, mungkin di kelas itu lagi ada mapel fisika jadi banyak yang gembira *(mapel yang paling aku benci fisika SMA karena gurunya slow banget. Suka bete di kelas, jadi aku tulis fisika aja daripada mateMATIka yang sudah terlalu mainstream banget)*.

Aku melihat mouri yang mengambil bekalnya dan membukanya dengan pelan. Aku melihat isi kotak bekalnya yang berisi nasi, daging ayam yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil, sayur-sayuran, dan tak lupa juga makanan penutup kesukaannya yaitu donat krim warna hijau yang ditaburi seres warna-warni. Aku melihat butiran seresnya saja sudah membuatku tergiur. Dan juga di tata rapi bekal makanan mouri, mouri hanya menatap bekalnya dengan lama dan langsung dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia melirikku sebentar dan meng-over bekalnya di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya dengan muka binggung dan senang.

"buatmu" katanya dengan singkat

"e…eh?! Kenapa?" tanyaku yang kebingungan

"aku lagi tak berselera, daripada mubazir lebih baik aku berikan kepadamu," ucapnya dan langsung membalikkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Sekilas aku melihat pipinya berwarna merah. Pipiku juga mengeluarkan warna merah tapi tak terlalu peka. Aku langsung memakan bekal yang dia berikan padaku tadi.

Terdengar suara perut lapar yang lewat dari telingaku. 'bukan suara perutku tadi kan?' aku mengarah ke mouri yang telah memegang perutnya. 'mouri?'

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

" mouri… kalau kau berusaha untuk baik padaku sebaiknya tidak usah memberi…"

"hah? Apa maksudmu? Uhuk…. aku bilang aku lagi tidak berselara makan…. Uhuk uhuk uhuk…"

"yah aku tahu tapi sebaiknya kau mesti memberi sesuatu untuk perutmu deh" kataku

"berikan aku botol airmu"ucapnya

"Air tak cukup, mouri. Nih aku kembalikan lagi bekalmu. Masih ada sisanya loh"

"nggak usah"

"kalau kamu gak mau makan aku bakal menyuapin makanan ini ke kamu, loh" ucapku yang malu-malu.

"A…a.. apa …. apaan sih kamu ini!?"katanya yang terbata dengan wajah merahnya.

"A…aku gak bakal segan-segan loh" aku tersipu malu melihat wajah mouri yang memerah.

"ukh, gak usah. Buat kamu saja"

"ayo mouri. Kelas juga lagi sepi jadi gak apa dong" tawarku yang sudah kugenggam sesendok nasi

"tidak a…"

"Aaaaamm" aku langsung menyuapinya dengan sendok perak. Dia tidak protes dengan tindakanku tadi. Dia hanya mengunyahnya pelan dan meneguknya.

"mau lagi?" tawarku kembali

"hmph" dia menatapku kesal dan membuka kecil mulutnya.

'Manisnya' ucapku dalam hati dan menyuapnya sekali lagi. Dia memang lelaki unik. Sikapnya yang sok cool dan tampang 'I don't care' tapi dalam dirinya terdapat sisi yang tak dapat di duga oleh orang lain. Dia hanya kesepian dan dia hanya membutuhkan perhatian. Tapi karena sikap luarnya yang cuek nan dingin itu membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa dia itu anti-sosial.

Aku pertama bertemu dengannya juga bepikir begitu, tapi saat aku melihat wajah murungnya yang setiap kali jam istirahat dia selalu memakan bekalnya di belakang sekolah dekat dengan pohon besar. Dia memakan bekalnya dengan suasana sunyi, tanpa kawan, tanpa canda tawa, dan lagi aku melihatnya menangis. Beda denganku yang di penuhi oleh anggota gengku dan juga teman-teman karibku. Serasa aku kebalikan dari mouri, mouri hanya sendirian. Sendirian. Aku mencoba untuk menjumpainya pada saat jam istirahat. Pertama itu dia menjauh dariku tapi lama-lama dia merasa enjoy bersamaku. Walau kami sama-sama rival, tak kusangka dia orang yang mengasikkan walau sedikit jutek dan agak tsundere tapi aku merasa senang dia bisa melepas semua suara tawanya. Suaranya yang tertawa, senang, dan pula juga saat dia mengomelku seperti alunan musik merdu di telingaku.

"chosokabe"…

"Ah!?" aku terkejut dengan suara mouri

"ma…ma…maafkan aku wak..tu i…i…i…tu" ucapnya yang terbata-bata. Kini wajahnya memerah terang dan aku bisa merasakan suara nafas yang berat yang berasal dari mulutnya. Aku memegang dahinya kembali untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya…

"Kamu panas mouri"

"hngh!?" dia menatapku memelas….

"aku antar kamu ke uks ya?"

"ng…ngak usah… aku gak apa-apa kok"

"kamu sakit karena apa?" tanyaku yang kini menatap mata coklat almond mouri.

"Aku gak tahu. Mungkin saat hujan turun membuatku lemas."

"Aku akan membawamu ke uks sekarang juga"

"Aku bilang aku….!"

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang mouri ucapankan aku langsung menggendongnya ala tuan putri.

"Sikap tsunderemu gak akan mempan olehku mouri. Aku tahu kau lagi membutuhkan pengobatan" Dia terkejut dengan tindakanku sekali lagi. Sekal lagi, dia tidak protes dengan tindakanku. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya kedadaku sampai aku bisa merasakan basah di baju bagian atasku. 'Dia menangis?'

"bawa aku uks secepat mungkin. Aku nggak mau orang lain melihatku." Ucapnya yang terisak.

"Ng" aku menggangguk mantab dan menbawanya secepat mungkin ke ruang uks

"hm? Pak akechi tak masuk sekolah ya hari ini." Aku melihat surat yang tertempel di pintu ruang uks. Aku memainkan knob pintu dan apa yang terjadi… pintunya tak terkunci. 'Aneh…. Tapi ya sudahlah aku juga terbantu dengan ini. Tanpa pak akechi juga baik-baik saja.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Oke"

Aku membuka pintu dan menaruh mouri di ranjang uks. Aku mencari kotak obat dan menemukan obat tablet paracetamol yang ada di kulkas uks. Kuberikan obat itu sekaligus air putih supaya mouri dapat menelan obat tsb.

"Makasih"ucapnya dengan nada kecil

"Ya" jawabku

Ruangan menjadi hening, dan aku memecah keheningan ini dengan menjawab kata-kata mouri saat berada di kelas

"Yah…. Aku juga minta maaf"

"hng?"

"A… aku hanya menjawab kata-katamu waktu di kelas tadi"

"hng…. Yah pada akhirnya kita juga yang salah…"

"…."

"Mouri… Apa kau membenciku?" tanyaku yang dengan nada pelan tapi serius.

Dia menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan. Aku melihat sedikit senang dan gemas dengan wajah mouri.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku kan? Yah waktu 'itu' juga kita melakukannya saat kita sadar kan…"

"Choso kabe…. Apa kau akan memberitahukan itu ke orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak… Kau dan aku tak mau di permalukan, kan?"

"Iya" wajahnya kini memerah dan terlihat kecewa.

"Mouri… Kau pasti berpikir aneh dan aku juga berpikir ini aneh tapi kini sudah terjadi… Apa yang kita lakukan sudah terjadi dan itu saat kita masih bisa mengendalikan diri kita masing-masing. Tapi, dengar aku akan mengatakan sejujurnya"

"…."

Hening. Suasana menjadi awkward. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Mouri menerima apa yang aku lakukan. Kami berdua berciuman sangat lama sampai salah satu dari kita mengambil nafas. Mouri pertama yang melepaskan ciumannya dan melanjutkannya kembali. Kini aku menyuruh mouri untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahku bertemu dengan lidahnya. Aku membaringkan mouri keranjang dan membiarkan aku berada di atasnya, dia memainkan rambut silverku. Aku mengecup pipinya dengan halus dan meluncur ke bagian leher. Aku membuka kancing baju seragamnya sedikit agar aku bisa mencium bagian leher mouri. Mouri merintih saat aku mengisap bagian terlemahnya, aku meninggalkan bercak merah dan kembali lagi ke bibir mouri. Bibir mouri sangat lembut dan manis. Aku suka semuanya. Suaranya, wajahnya, sifatnya, dan juga aroma rumput yang di potong di pagi hari. Sangat menenangkan…

Aku melepaskan ciumanku, menciptakan benang bening yang terbuat dari liurku dan mouri. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah mouri yang kini merah tak karuan.

"Kau tahu, mouri. Betapa manisnya dirimu. Orang lain tidak akan tahu jika mereka belum melihat wajah dan sikapmu yang manis. Aku menyukai semua yang berada di dirimu"

"Jangan omong kosong, chosokabe. Kau tahu aku tidak suka wajah nyengirmu di hadapanku"

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku tanya padamu, apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"…. Rasa asin garam laut."

"Hng? Masa rasaku garam?"

"Bau laut, tampang sangar dan berandal. Semuanya di dirimu bagaikan lautan samudera yang luas."

"tampang sangar dan berandal itu artinya aku gantengkan, kan?"

"hmph" mouri membalikkan wajahnya dengan senyum.

"hehehe… benarkan."

"terserah"

….

"hey, apa kau mau melakukan itu lagi?"

Mouri membalikan wajahnya dan menghadap di depanku. Matanya yang mengatakan 'kau serius' dengan bahagia dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan reaksinya

"Jika kau melakukannya dengan cepat aku mau saja"

"Kalau begitu sekarang ya? Ya?"

Aku terhenti dengan tangan mouri yang menempel di mukaku.

"Tahan nafsumu, chosokabe. Kita berada di sekolah, ingat? Ciuman sudah cukup bagiku."

"Buuu… ya sudah kapan-kapan saja. Jadi kita berdua pacaran kan?"

"Ng" membalikkan mukanya lagi ke arah kanan tapi aku menghentikannya dengan membalikkan posisi semula mukanya.

Menempelkan lagi bibirku dan bibirnya. Sumpah, rasanya sangat fantastik sekali. Aku menyukainya apa adanya, walau kami berdua rival bukan berarti hatiku dan hatinya berkata yang sama…

Bunyi bel berbunyi bertanda istirahat sudah selesai.

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu ya. Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah," kataku dan aku mengecup pipi mouri.

"Iya"

Aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku dan mengikuti mata pelajaran yang sangat membosankan sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>…Hai, minna<p>

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Maklum banyak perubahan dari cerita ini dan juga agak gak jelas ceritanya (biasanya aku suka bikin doujinnya walau gak kesampaian naroh di fb. Kebanyakan doujin saya rata-rata M)…..

Tolong beri aku review dan saran untuk aku membuat fanfic yang bermutu. Kalo ekspresi gambar wajah mudah saja bagiku tapi kalo di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata itu yang membuatku bingung.

Special thank's utk Gabrimicha Runa XD yang memberitahuku bagaimana membuat fic tanpa mengetik di laptop. Juga cerita inspirasi yang hanya bisa dibaca bagi yang kena tag kawan fb sekaltimku naomi( sumpah gua suka banget dengan 2 in 1 itu. Salam Pisang XD) dan juga semua fanfic Gabrimicha Runa.

Arigatou Gozaimasu :D


End file.
